Voice Inside My Own
by xdancingstarsx
Summary: As everyone in their 7th year expected the last year at Hogwarts would be uneventful, boy were they wrong. Drama, romance, and a bit of amusement play the part of the story. Warning: This contains spoilers for the 6th HP.
1. Chapter 1: It's A Girl

**The New Teacher**

**: Chapter 1:**

**It's A Girl**

Harry boarded the Hogwart's Express with excitement of knowing another year... another adventure. After all...it _was_ his last year. "OH, HARRY!" Someone yelled and jumped on him from behind giving him a hug.

He yelped and nearly was pushed to the ground. "Hermione! I can't breathe!" he gasped. She giggled un-Hermione like and let go. "My, you seem happy," he said as he finally got to glance at her.

"Oh yes! It's so great to see you! By the way, have you seen Ron?" she asked looking around her.

"Can't say I have," Harry mumbled as he saw Ron striding behind Hermione with a finger to his lips indicating for Harry not to tell her. They grinned at each other.

"I wish he was-" she was caught off mid-sentence as Ron encircled her waist with his arm, and twirled her around to face him. She screeched and jumped onto him, kissing Ron straight on the lips. After the new school year greetings were done, they found an empty compartment and sat down talking non-stop about their summer.

"So I see you two have gotten together," Harry asked referring to Ron holding Hermione around the waist and also the kiss from outside. They blushed.

"We meant to tell you, Harry-" but Harry cut Hermione off.

"It's all right. We've been busy all summer, and actually, it's about time you two were together," he grinned at them. They smiled sweetly at each other.

"So...have you two heard who the new teacher is going to be this year?" Harry asked, though he was a bit apprehensive. There wouldn't be just one new teacher...but also a new Headmaster.

"Well, Harry, I don't know," Hermione said, "At the Order meetings they're still not letting us in, but I wonder why because Dumbledore is-" Ron shushed Hermione who turned a brighter color of red than before.

"You shouldn't hush about him. He was a great wizard," Harry said starting to feel a pang of guilt in his stomach. Though it had been over three months since the death of that wonderful wizard, Harry felt so unsure if he really _was_ dead.

"Yeah, why don't we talk about something else, though, eh?" Ron asked as Harry nodded.

Professor McGonagall paced around her new office: the Headmaster's office. The rest of the teachers were sitting in chairs facing her desk, staring at her with the same anxiety.

"Are you absolutely sure she's coming _today_, Horace?" she asked eyeing Professor Slughorn suspiciously as if he was hiding from her one of her most valuable treasures.

He stood from his chair, "Minerva, will you calm down? She will be here soon...well I mean I hope," he mumbled the last part praying she didn't hear it and they both sat down. After minutes of waiting, McGonagall huffed and stood from her chair pacing around the desk once again taking many glances at the clock above the desk. As if a bomb exploded in the school, a young woman the age of seventeen popped out from the fireplace.

Startled, and yet relieved, McGonagall said, "You made it _finally_, Miss Whitlock."

The young woman, brushed off her clothes, and with a smile said, "Sorry I'm a bit late, my mother kept begging me to stay at home, but here I am."

"You haven't changed, one bit, my little niece," Slughorn greeted.

"UNCLE HORACE!" she exclaimed and ran into his open arms.

"It's great to see you too, Clarissa."

"Here we are. That was the last time we'll ever ride those carriages again," Hermione said with a hint of sadness in her voice, though Harry knew somehow…deep down inside that it wasn't the last time.

"Let's go find a seat," Ron said and they walked up the stone stairs pushing

and shoving their way through the crowd. They found seats closer to the teacher's

table and as Harry glanced at the chair that once sat Dumbledore, he sighed to

see it was occupied by McGonagall. The first year students then soon made their entry

as usual but followed Filch, the caretaker who displayed a grim look on his face.

"And Filch has never looked any better than usual," Ron joked as Hermione slapped him on the arm, but grinned all the same. Each new student took his or her places at the House they were assigned to by the Sorting Hat. Professor McGonagall stood from the chair, and all was silent.

"Well it's great to see everyone here for the new year. Welcome to all the new pupils and we hope everyone will enjoy the year. As for Filch, he has told me to warn everyone that the Forbidden Forest is off limits as is all _Weasley and Weasley's Items to Make School Life Easier_ are," Ron and Harry exchanged amused grins before turning their gaze back to McGonagall, "Before we begin I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Whitlock," and she motioned to a young woman, who Harry could have sworn wasn't there before.

Professor Whitlock stood from her seat, and smiled a cheeky smile, which took Harry's breath away; she was beautiful. With long brown hair the reached to her torso and icy blue eyes that entranced all the male population of the school. Her smile brought warmth to Harry and he felt so _happy_. She sat back down after the applause and the irrational hoots from the males died down as McGonagall clapped her hands.

"I can't believe they have _her_ as our teacher. She looks almost our age if not younger," Hermione huffed.

"Shh, Hermione," Ron said as he stared back at the table as most of the Great Hall did curious as to how in the world a girl got into Hogwarts as a teacher.


	2. Chapter 2: Mondaosa

**: Chapter 2 :**

**Mondaosa**

The next morning bright and early the Great Hall was filled once again with the large amount of hungry students, who were excited about meeting the new teacher. Though Professor Whitlock was not seen in her seat between Sprout and Hagrid that morning. The curious 7th years just had to wait and see if she really _was_ their age.

"I still can't believe she is a teacher!" Hermione said as she furiously slammed down her book for Defense Against the Dark Class. "And what is with these books? They're so big!" Ron and Harry stared at her as if she had just sprouted three heads.

"Told you she's gone mental," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Hermione, it's our 7th year. They're big for a reason," Harry said anxiously hoping he wouldn't provoke her temper higher than it was. To his luck, she heaved a sigh, and plopped onto the seat across from him and Ron.

xxxxxx

"Oh Uncle Horace, I've got it all taken care of!" Clarissa exclaimed.

"I know, dearie, but the first day is always the hardest and-," Slughorn began, but

Clarissa stopped his plea by putting her index finger on his lips.

"I'm fine, Uncle, really," she finished as he sighed.

"My little Clarissa is all grown up and is a teacher just like me," he said and with a quick embrace, he left her in the DADA room. She sighed as she sat down at her desk, waiting for the students…. _her _students.

xxxxxxx

"What have you got first, Ronnie?" Hermione asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"Oh how wonderful… Double Potions," he said as sarcasm rolled on his tongue.

"Oh! Me too!" she said excitingly hugging Ron who smiled cheekily at Harry.

"I have Defense against the Dark Arts first," Harry said looking a bit dreary.

"Well at least you've got Neville with you," Hermione said to brighten his mood, but instead he rolled his eyes. Hermione and Ron left Harry as he climbed the stairs to the DADA room, where many students were piling into vigorously. As Harry looked around seeking for a familiar face, he saw the back of a head of striking blond hair amidst him. He focused his eyes; was it his imagination?

"What the-," Harry began but someone interrupted him.

"Mr. Potter, now do you really think that is appropriate to say?" a small voice asked behind him. He turned around and got the shock of his life as he saw Professor Whitlock looking up at him with a quizzed look.

"I-ah-."

"There's no need for excuses," she raised her voice, "Students! Children! HEY YOU!" she shouted causing all heads to turn towards her. "I don't recall telling everyone to push around, now please move out of the way so I may open the door. And don't trample on in either," she said eyeing everyone.

Though for being not so tall she was very intimidating. Harry was one of the last few that followed in single line into the classroom, but found that only one spot was open: the front. He rolled his eyes and walked right on to the seat and plumped down on it in a not-so-happy manner. Professor Whitlock closed the door with a snap and all eyes followed her as she made her way down the rows to the front of the room.

"Ah, good we are all now situated," she began and smiled cheerily at their groggy faces. "Now to begin I ask you all from now on to call me Clarissa, _not_ Professor Whitlock or whatever name you have in mind." Everyone stared at her in surprise; she was definitely different.

"I'm sure many of you all are wondering how old I am, and what in the world am I doing here teaching? To surpass those rumors, I'd like to ensure all of you the truth: Yes, I am not but seventeen years old, but I've had basic training back in the United States, due to my ability of learning quite quickly. My past was of nothing more than studying and reciting incantations of the Dark Arts. But why you ask, would I want to do that?" she paused looking down at the students, waiting for a few nods from people.

"I am very different, I dare to say, and I want all of you now to know I am what you call a _Mondaosa_, which explains my way of knowledge," there were some gasps of people around the room. "Ah, but there is nothing to worry about, for in this class I'm sure will be the best class you'll ever experience in your lifetime," everyone gaped at her with astonishment. But the question that bottled in Harry's mind was, 'What's a _Mondaosa_?'

"To begin the new year, I thought we'd play a game of learning everyone's names around the class for I have no idea who all you are and I want to get to know everyone," she smiled, "I'll begin and _you_," she pointed to Harry, "will go after me and the rest will follow along in each rows," she cleared her throat and said, "My name is Professor Clarissa Whitlock, and I love chocolate," Clarissa finished and stared at Harry to go.

"I'm Harry Potter, and I like the Dark Arts," he said timidly, a bit frightened of the Professor. She nodded her head and turned her gaze to Neville.

"Um… I'm… Neville Longbottom… and… ah… I like plants...?" He said in a questioned tone.

"It is very good to meet you, Neville," she said kindly and Neville just grinned as if proud that he passed a hard test. Each person in the room stated their name and their likes, but as it came to the last person in the back, the bell rang signaling dismissal.

"Tomorrow, don't bring your books, just your wand and we'll be experimenting new incantations you haven't yet learned! Oh yes, and you in the back," she inquired the person that hadn't said anything, "will you please see me after class for a few seconds?"

Harry turned his head, seeing who the person was, to get yet another shock of the day.

He wasn't dreaming at all; Draco Malfoy was back, but how? Curious and furious, he bumped his bag on the floor causing all quills and parchments to go flying out of it. As he picked up his belongings, he eavesdropped on their conversation. "Now young man, I'd like to know your name and what you like," she said to him, "Oh and Mr. Potter, I'd hurry if I were you, don't you have another class?"

Surprised Harry only nodded and snatched up his bag and left out the door without protest, but stayed close to the door. "Ok, now what is your name young man?"

"I wouldn't call me young man if I were you. You see, I'm older," Draco said, and Harry only just imagined that flirtatious smirk on his face.

"Oh, whatever, just tell me," Clarissa said and Harry could hint uncomfortable-ness in her voice.

"Well, _Clarissa_, my name is Draco, Draco Malfoy," Harry watched as Draco extended out his hand to her and snatched hers as he kissed it, "Have I mentioned that you are quite beautiful?" Clarissa pulled away her hand staring at him with displease.

"No, now… please… be off to your next class, Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, but I can not for I haven't told you my favorite thing," he said with amusement, "I like _beautiful women_." Clarissa slowly backed away from Draco who was aimlessly stepping closer towards her.

"M-Mr. Malfoy, please just go," she said. Harry watched in horror as he advanced on Clarissa with her back to the wall. Draco whispered something in her ear, but Harry could not hear it. With that, Draco took his things and bounded out the DADA room luckily after Harry moved. A door slammed inside the room, and Harry gazed around the room, only to find Clarissa was gone.


	3. Chapter 3:Meetings At the TopMost Tower

**Chapter 3:**

**Meetings at the Top-Most Tower**

"Oh Ronnie, not _here_," Hermione yelped as Ron tried to get her into a full make-out session as they were studying in the Common Room.

"Mione! Pwease!" he said with a cute little puppy dogface.

"How bout you two go somewhere more_ secluded_," Harry suggested, a bit miffed at their flirtatious conversations. Secretly, he liked it better when they were ranting and raving at each other. They gave Harry a questioned look, but gazed back at each other as they started to giggle. Harry rolled his eyes and continued on his essay that was hardly written and due the next day. "Or if you both don't leave, _I_ will."

With that said, he stood from the couch, grabbed all his books, rummaged them into his bag, and as he carried it on his shoulder, he left out through the portrait into the hall. He heaved an exhausted sigh, and strode down the hall, wondering where he would go. As he rounded a corner, he heard countless laughter afoot, and saw before him a couple of teenagers in a massive make-out session.

His eyes burned with fury as he had realized that what the couple was doing was what he was trying to get away from. Harry yelled in anger and ran past them, causing both their heads to turn in shock. But as he looked back at the couple, a pang of jealousy arose in him; it was Ginny Weasley and another 6th year student.

Red-faced, Harry dashed up a different staircase to avoid them. _Why is she with him?_ He thought, but he remembered the year before was when he told Ginny to not be in anyway acquainted with him in a strong relationship. _It was my fault_. Deep down inside of him he felt so guilty at telling Ginny off. He wanted to have a relationship, but it just wouldn't work. Harry wanted her safe; away from harm that Voldemort could cause her.

As he contemplated on the past in his mind, and found himself going up the North stairway that led to the Astronomy Tower. It was a cool night outside, and stargazing wouldn't do much damage to him. At least he would be away from all the public displays of affection. The sky was filled with the glittering stars, and as Harry stared out at them, his eye caught a shooting star. He remembered once when he was younger that he stole one of Dudley's childhood books that said if you wish on a shooting star, it would come true.

But that was a childish thing to do, though Harry's curiosity got the better of him.

"I wish I could have a friend. A true friend," he whispered into the darkness, and slid down the pillar he had been leaning on. His parchment rested on his lap as he tried to finish it, enjoying the peacefulness.

On the last paragraph, he explained the theory of how _minx poplin_ can be used to make a sleep potion, but as he wrote the word _minx_ he suddenly heard footsteps ascending the staircase, towards him. Quickly he snatched up his things, but before he could run for it, a voice stopped him. "Why Mr. Potter, what are you doing up here?" they asked as Harry wished he had brought his invisibility cloak. Slowly, Harry turned around and looked down upon Clarissa. He gulped.

"I wanted to enjoy the moon," he mumbled. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Why were you running?"

"I-I realized that it was late and wanted to make it back down to my Common Room," he stuttered as she grinned.

"You know, if I was in a better mood, I'd give you a detention. But since I am not, you may leave Mr. Potter." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Professor," he said and began to descend the stairs, glad that he got out of a detention. When he reached the last step, he heard a mild sound of sobbing from the tower. Slowly, Harry strode back up the stairs, to see Clarissa in a lamented state. He felt pity inside of him, and the good side of Harry walked towards her.

"What is wrong?" he whispered to her. She jumped a bit in surprise until she saw Harry.

"Oh. It's you, Mr. Potter," she sighed and looked back out into the atmosphere.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Harry asked after a long moment of silence.

"Yes. It's wonderful. I love stargazing," she answered smiling a bit, "What am I doing? You should be off to bed, Potter," she ushered him through the threshold. "And I'd better not catch you out here late again or there will be a detention."


End file.
